Sometimes
by Unleashed111
Summary: Anderson gets captured for unclear reasons, and Sherlock sort of agrees to help a distressed Lestrade in getting his sniffer dog back. But the clues are unclear and nothing is for certain. It's looks like another case for Sherlock to solve! Anderson learns that nobody is really dumb they just look it next to the great Sherlock Holmes! Ignore the 1st bit, you don't have to read it!
1. Sing a Song

**Okay this story is based off the Pokemon song... (yes stupid) but it fits my story so well. Each chapter will be about each of the lines.**

Chapter 1: Sometimes it's hard to know, which way you're supposed to go. _ Dumb Anderson not knowing how to get home..._

Chapter 2: But deep inside, you know you're strong. _Anderson seeing he is smarter when Sherlock isn't around._

Chapter 3: If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong. _Sherlock believing in his deduction with all his heart.  
_

_If I tell you any more then it would be spoilers!_

Chapter 4: Stand up! For what is right.

Chapter 5: Be brave! Get ready to fight.

Chapter 6: Hold on! We're friends for life.

Chapter 7: And if we come, together as one,

Chapter 8: Complete the quest, that we've begun

Chapter 9: We will win the battle!

Galactic Battles! Pokémon!


	2. Reasons Unknown

**Okay I know what your thinking, Anderson oh he's dumb so this story will be funny... that is so true. I don't know why I am going to do this. The updates will be on Sunday... hopefully, I am busy all week long. This is set just before The fall, because i like Anderson's hair cut then. :)**

_Sometimes it's hard to know, w__hich way you're supposed to go._**_  
_**

Anderson was walking home alone, it was just after a case and he lived near by. Thankfully the case wasn't strange enough to attract the freak. The case was really simple actually. The murder made many mistakes, an amateur killer. He ruffled his hair, he still wasn't used to the new do but it had to be cut. He sighed and walked father down the street his house shouldn't be too far now. Or was it a few blocks back? Stupid him for getting lost in his own city block! Everyone said he had low IQ but he didn't believe them until he got lost today. He tracked back and took a left, it was sure to be left right? Was it strait and then right? Man, he was lost! He sighed and looked around for a main road so he could pick a cab home. He looked and looked but he really was lost. He kept going until he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and looked at the people, they were all men and dressed very darkly. Even Anderson knew this meant danger.

"Uh, what do you want?" Anderson said bravely.

The men smiled and walked closer. Anderson backed up, and prepared to run but the men surrounded him.

"Your name is Anderson, is it not?" One of the men spoke up.

"Yes it is." Anderson said warily.

Then them men sprang into action, the jumped on top of him and gripped him tightly. Anderson wasn't the strongest, they easily held his bony arms. He fought with all his might but it wasn't enough. Of the men covered Anderson's mouth with a wet cloth. And Anderson be stupid as he is took a deep breath. He felt his arms grow heavy and his eyes began to drop. He distantly felt himself be lifted into a car and driven away.

* * *

Sherlock was sitting on the couch, he was bored. Now that he was famous he had cases from all over. You would think that it would be a good thing but most of the cases weren't worth his time. It was annoying and boring. Heard a police car park right in front of his house. Maybe this would be interesting, with even more luck nothing to do with Anderson. DI Lestrade came running up the stair he looked distraught, Sherlock looked at him. This was going to be good.

"Sherlock..." He couldn't talk without cracking his voice, it was embarrassing.

"What is it?" Sherlock looked at him.

Lestrade loaded the tape into the TV. A face appeared, it was cover in a mask and very close to the screen. You couldn't see anything behind it.

"Ello there!" The man spoke with a thick Scottish accent. "I'm the Mask and Lestrade, you may or may not have notice that have borrowed your Anderson for a while! You may not miss it but it should say ello anyways!"

The man stepped back and Anderson was in the background, tied to a chair and blindfolded.

"Um Hello?" Anderson looked around for the source of the voice.

"You see I know you and that Sherlock don't care much for it so we decide to borrow it for a while. You may or may not get it back but eh what will it matter!"

The video went blank.

**Tell me good start?**


	3. I'm not Dumb

**I'm sad nobody is reviewing... plz do and thank you to the person who already did. I not sure if i'm going to continue this. this is really big news cause i never stop a story but nobody seems to like this story...**

_But deep inside you know you're strong_

Anderson sat in the cell all alone there was nothing but rocks in the cell to play with, some were big as boulders others just tiny pebbles. He wasn't sure for the exact reason but whatever they were fun to throw. Anderson pick one up and threw it at the cell door. As it passed through, the infrared beams went off. Anderson flinched, he knew that there was some security system there but not an alarm system. I was a dumb design, it was an open door with the beams to warm them when he tried to escape. Anderson sat and thought, what could he do? Then there was the sound of boots thudding and shouts. The made it down only to see that Anderson was still sitting in his cell, waving to them happily.

"What the hell!" They were pretty mad that they came down for no reason.

They grumbled and stalked off. As soon as they were gone Anderson picked up another rock and chucked it at the door, it missed. He tried again, too short. He growled he didn't throw that badly. He tried one last time, bulls-eye! the alarm went off again and footsteps were heard. They came down to find Anderson laughing at them.

"I can just keep throwing rock and you doofus keep coming down!" Anderson laughed.

"Well we are going to put a guard down here with you!"

They snorted and walked away. One of them stayed and stood outside. Anderson laughed, perfect! He grabbed another rock and threw it, the alarm went off. The guard sighed and pressed a button and a voice can over.

"Is he still there?"

"Yeah, you can turn it off!"

A moment later that alarm was off. Anderson smiled this was even better than he though! He grabbed one last rock, it was a big one. He threw it as far as he could and it worked the alarm went off again. The guard growled at him and pressed the button again.

"He inside, but if he does it one more time I'm going to strangle him!"

Anderson ran though the door while the alarm was still going off. Then when the guard turn to find he escaped, Anderson kicked him hard, to the head. He hurried down the hallway. He snickered to himself. He wasn't that stupid, it was just Sherlock that made everyone look dumb. Well it was true compared to Sherlock everyone looked like an idiot. He knew everyone in Scotland Yard was chosen for a reason. Sherlock just was making everyone look dumb. Well it doesn't matter now! The would rub it in Sherlock's face when he comes to realize that he escaped before he even got here! Anderson saw the door, it was within his reach now! He made a run for it, only to be grabbed by two large hands.

"Let me go!" Anderson struggled.

He was so close! He was dragged back to his cell, this time there was a door. A thick steel one. He sat miserably on the floor. Now he couldn't do anything! Anderson sighed, now he would have to wait for Sherlock to save him. This was embarrassing! But at least he know he isn't stupid, he almost escaped.


	4. Dimmock

**I am thankful for the anonymous viewer! I will add longer chapters and more action. This one will be better! I promise!**

_If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong._

Sherlock stared at the tape for a while, he turned and look to Lestrade.

"Not interested!" Sherlock said stiffly.

Lestrade had a look of horror on his face, he knew Sherlock didn't like Anderson but... this was a little extreme. Anderson wasn't the smartest person for sure but that doesn't matter!

"Sherlock! Please!" Lestrade begged.

"No, you and Anderson will find a way your self." Sherlock turned.

He picked up his violin and started to play a soft tune. Lestrade turned and opened his mouth to shout at him when an policeman came through the door.

"Sir, I have news. There was another attempt made to kidnap." The man said.

"And attempt?" Sherlock asked now interested.

"Yes, they didn't get away with it." The man replied.

"Who?" Sherlock asked.

"DI Dimmock."

Everyone stared, and then jumped up and hurried downstairs. John was walking upstairs when everyone came rushing downwards. Sherlock grabbed him and dragged him into a cab.

"What? What is going on?" John squirmed in his seat.

"Kidnaps, made by a man called the Mask." Sherlock explain. "Anderson was taken and there has been another attempt."

Sherlock looked down at his phone. He flicked it open and began to text.

"So who was the other attempt on?" John asked.

"Dimmock." Sherlock didn't look up.

"What are you looking for?" John asked.

"Some connection between the two, but there doesn't seem to be one!" Sherlock growled.

The cab came to a stop and they hurried out. They ran inside and found that Lestrade got in there first. Dimmock had that shock blanket, and like Sherlock, seemed to resent it.

"I don't want this! I am not in shock!" Dimmock whined.

"I don't care just wear it!" Lestrade yelled at him.

"But I don't want it!" Dimmock childishly threw the blanket on to the ground.

Lestrade sighed and then motioned Sherlock to come over. Dimmock looked up and saw Sherlock heading over, he paled.

"So what did you see?" Sherlock demanded.

"I-" Dimmock started.

"Who, what, when, where, and why?" Sherlock snapped.

"um-"

"I need to know what you and Anderson have in common!" Sherlock said.

"uh-"

"There has to be a connection there just has to!" Sherlock was shouting at this point.

"STOP IT!" Dimmock shouted.

Sherlock stopped and stared, Dimmock realized what he did and blushed slightly.

"I know who it is, his name is Kevin. Not sure about his last name though. He was obsessed with the science-" Dimmock was cut off by loud crashes coming from downstairs.

Everyone jumped up and hurried downstairs, they made it to the stairs and found dead bodies littering the staircase. Blood smear and trickled down the stairs. Sherlock turned an looked at Dimmock.

"You need to be hidden away! They have come back for you and they aren't playing nice this time!" Sherlock dragged Dimmock into Lestrade's room and locked to the door.

Inside you could hear Dimmock desperately trying to escape, his pounding and shouting were heard. Sherlock turned back and hurried down the stairs with his gun at ready. He had his back pressed against the wall as he heard gun shots. He rushed out, but they were gone like a ghost only leaving dead behind. Sherlock continued, carefully, step by step. That's when he heard it, a scream, Dimmock's scream. Sherlock ran back upstairs and burst into Lestrade's office. The door was broken down and blood stains on the carpet. Sherlock picked up a small cloth and sniffed it, it smelled sweet and it made him light headed.

"John! Lestrade! It seems that he got away with his prize." Sherlock shouted.

John and Lestrade came running in. Sherlock looked all over for any clues.

"Sherlock? Come and look at this!" John said.

Sherlock walked over and saw a word, smeared in blood. In big letters across the wall it spelled out _Blood_.

"I think it says blood." Sherlock said.

"No shit Sherlock!" John groaned.

Sherlock snorted and said, "Fuck you Watson."

John just sighed. Sherlock walked over and looked at it carefully. Sherlock rubbed some of the blood off and onto a small glass piece.

"Come along John."Sherlock walked out the door with John trailing behind.

"I figured it out," Sherlock announced.

"Really what is it?" John looked excited.

"Kevin is after them because of their blood type." Sherlock said.

"What? normally i would just agree with you but..." John shook his head.

"Dimmock and Anderson both have the rare AB- blood there are only a handful in the world. less than 1%." Sherlock explained.

"Yes, but Dimmock said that he was obsessed with science, that could mean a lot of things!" John said. "Dimmock didn't finish!"

"Oh but he did! He was the one that made the blood on the wall." Sherlock said.

"But it could have been the kidnapper just trying to throw us off!" John said back.

"I'm a never wrong don't argue!" Sherlock started to text again. "I know this is right!"

"With all your heart?" John asked in a small voice.

Sherlock looked at him funny and then responded, "yes, I do."

John sighed and turned his back to Sherlock, refusing to talk to him. This was one of the moments when Sherlock was so annoying. Moments later Sherlock received a text, Sherlock picked up his phone and shoved it into John's face.

_You were right, Dimmock's blood and fingerprints on the wall._

_What's our next move?_

John sighed again, Sherlock just had to be right all the time didn't he?

**Yeah! really long yeah yeah yeah! so what do you think will happen next!**


	5. New Friends

**I don't know what's long or not... this sucks!**

_Stand up! For what is right_

Dimmock looked up and groaned, it seemed he was in some sort of cell. He sat up and hissed in pain. He remembered now, he was shot in the leg and as they tried to drag him away he tried to tell Sherlock the rest of his story. He had written Blood on the wall, it was the best he could do. Sherlock was smart he could understand what he meant.  
"Be careful!"  
Dimmock turned and saw Anderson tucked away in the corner. He turned to face him.  
"Hello there!" Dimmock said cheerfully as possible.  
Anderson looked at him and then away. Dimmock frowned, what was up with him? He was about to say something but then the cell door opened. It was Kevin.  
"Hello there my pretties! Oh, no wait that sound weird." Kevin frowned.  
"What do you want?" Anderson snapped.  
"Just some testes!" Kevin motioned a man behind him to bring forwards some cards.  
"Alright I want you to tell me what you see okay?"  
Anderson glared, but Dimmock looked down. The man held up the first card, it was colored red.  
"That's just red! What are you trying to pull here!" Anderson growled.  
"Thank you for that answer!" Kevin smiled and turned to Dimmock.  
"And you?"  
"Red." Dimmock mumbled.  
The man dropped the card and pulled up a new one, this one was bright green. Dimmock paled and Kevin noticed.  
"Dimmock, you go first." Kevin grinned evilly.  
"Ummm, uhhhh b-blue?" Dimmock squinted at the card.  
"Blue?" Kevin looked at the card in confusion, and then back at Dimmock that had now turned a red color in embarrassment. "What card are you reading?"  
"Well um I um… I'm tritanope, meaning I'm blue/yellow colorblind." Dimmock flushed red.  
Kevin looked at him and nodded his head. With a snap of his finger he and the man was gone. Leaving Anderson and Dimmock alone in the cell. Anderson sat in shocked silence.  
"You are colorblind?" Anderson said. "How do you work?"  
"It's harder no doubt. But I mange, I just deal with it. I don't tell anyone, I don't want to be babied!" Dimmock didn't look up.  
"We wouldn't baby you!" Anderson snapped.  
"Don't tell anyone!" Dimmock looked up tears were threatening to fall. "You can't! I'm already disrespected because I'm so much younger than Lestrade. They only listen to him!"  
Anderson sat there, he knew what he was talking about. Sometime they wouldn't respect his judgment because they though that his calls were inexperienced and childish. They would just do it their way, it was much easier and it worked. Dimmock would get mad and then sulk but he would get over it. He never knew it went this deep. It made him feel kind of guilty. Somewhere inside him he knew it was wrong to disobey and such and it most likely hurt his self-esteem. However, he did it anyways just because everyone else did it.  
"I'm sorry." Anderson said.  
He hung his head. He should has stood up for what's right but he didn't and he felt weak and stupid now. Kevin threw the doors open and walked in.  
"So Mr. Anderson, we have a test for you now however little Dimmy here will stay as is." Kevin snorted.  
"Why am I little and he is Mr.?" Dimmock asked.  
He was already was upset about the topic from earlier, otherwise he would have just let it slide.  
"Awww, don't get upset!" Kevin said in a fake sweet voice. "You just stay here little boy."  
Kevin saw how mad Dimmock got and decided to press his buttons even more.  
"Do you want a bottle?" Kevin laughed.  
Then man behind him laughed as well. Then Kevin stopped and thought.  
"No really. How did you even get promoted? You are so young, just a little boy compared to all the other detective inspectors. How do you deal? Nobody respects you. Not even they freak Sherlock. That must be a nightmare for you! How can you-" Kevin was cut off.  
"Stop it just leave him alone, I used to mess with him about it before but I understand now what I did was wrong and we were the childish ones. Doing what we wanted not what the higher rank said." Anderson stood up and advanced on Kevin.  
Kevin stared at him.  
"Back down buddy!" Kevin snapped.  
The man behind stepped forwards and grabbed Anderson by the forearms. Kevin snapped his fingers and then they dragged him away. Anderson struggled the whole way, kicking and screaming. He was going to just let them drag him away, oh no, he would do what's right and he didn't care what it would cost him. He already did too much wrong in his life so he should start to do better. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw Dimmock attempting to get up and help him. Why couldn't he be like Dimmock? He always did the right thing and he was smart. He was promoted at such a young age. Anderson sighed as they finally won the battle and dragged him off completely. He could only wait and see what the next tests would be.

**Review otherwise I will hurt you.**


	6. Escape

**I don't think anyone likes this story! :P**

_ Be brave! Get ready to fight._

Anderson stared at the wall, the people had hooked him up to several different machines and it felt like his blood was one fire! But he couldn't move, he couldn't show pain or weakness. Anderson breathed in deep and exhaled loudly. He closed his eyes, and wondered what Dimmock was doing. When could this be over, why did they want him and Dimmock? If Sherlock was here he would know. Hell, he would be able to get out in the first 20 minutes. The pain suddently stopped and Anderson let out a loud gasp. It was so sudden, the pain had be a part of him and now it was gone. Anderson growled, now was not the time to get intimidated, it was time to fight even harder Sherlock would be here soon. He knew that he would come very soon. He and Dimmock then would be freed. Anderon turned his head when he heard loud shouting.

"Let me go!"

Anderson snapped his head in the direction of the shouts. It was Dimmock.

"Helloe there!" Anderson smiled.

Dimmock looked at him and nodded and then growled at Paul. The men around him jabbed him with needles and such too. Paul then turned and look towards a camera. Anderson looked at it, he didn't notice it before but it was here and now.

"Ello there mates! You see I have seemed to finished my project! My subject are now down to his final phase, after this Anderson will be killed so, I will allow him to talk for 5 minutes. So say goodbye!" Paul turned to Dimmock and Anderson.

Anderson spoke up. "I have to say, Freak, you weren't so bad... yeah no you really were. DI Lestrade, I will miss working for you sir! John Watson, take care for freak. If you get here and Dimmock it still alive, take care of him. He has a great life ahead of him. He's not gay or a cheater. Heck he hasn't even married. He 's a good person and take care of him!" Anderson turned and looked down at the ground.

Dimmock spoke up. "Don't you dare give up! Sherlock will get here any minute and we have to be ready to fight! Even if it means risking your life! You've got to be brave! Sherlock an arrogant sod but he will help us. Even if he doesn't we should never give up!"

Anderson smiled, Dimmock was always bursting with the spark of life.

"Awww how touching, but I'm afraid they're too late!" Paul snapped.

The man to his right turned on a machine and the same feeling of his blood on fire returned. Dimmock let out a whimper, it sounded like a kicked puppy. Anderson stared he didn't know that anyone could make that sound. Anderson looked up and saw that the camera was still rolling. Anderson took a deep breath again. He was ready to give up his life! He would face it with no fear! That's when the door was thrown down and Sherlock and everyone came bursting through.

"Give up! Guns down!" Sherlock shouted.

Paul stopped the camera, and smirked.

"Now why would we do that? we know you're not going to shoot!" Paul smiled.

"why wouldn't I?" Sherlock snarled.

"Because you need us to turn off the machine." Paul sighed.

Sherlock lower his gun and ran over to it. He tapped a couple of buttons, Dimmock and Anderson were released. John ran over and unhooked them. While John did his medical things, Sherlock held his gun up again. Paul just smiled.

"You see if that machine was to turn off before the set time then all my reinforcements were to come and attack the intruders." Paul grinned evilly.

Sherlock backed up to John and muttered something in his ear. "Basically... run!"

Sherlock sprinted off with everyone else in tow. They had to make it out of the base before something all the reinforcements arrived. This was about to get a lot more difficult.

**Yay for Doctor Who! If you get what it was... you know.**


	7. Done!

**This is the last chapter I am speeding it up.**

_ Hold on! We're friends for life._

_ And if we come, together as one_

_Complete the quest, that we've begun_

_We will win the battle!_

They sprinted down the hallway desperately trying to escape. But it was a moment too late. The outside was surrounded by a ton of huge manly criminals. Sherlock yanked out a gun and so did John but they both knew there was no way that they could win. That's when Paul came out behind Sherlock.

"You see? I always win!" Paul sneered.

That's when a large black truck came blasting though, hit most of the people on the way. Out of the truck came the small slim figure of Jim Moriarty. He swaggered over to Paul.

"Listen I won't allow you kill my little Sherly here. I still have great plans for him. I have so many fantastic plans! You will not get in the way of them you little bug!" Moriarty snapped and turned on his heel and headed back to his truck.

On the way past Sherlock Moriarty whispered something into Sherlock's ear. Sherlock who was looking at the ground before, snapped his head up when he heard those words. The truck drove away hitting more people all the while. There was less than 10 people left. Sherlock turned his head to Paul and raised his gun.

"Go now John!" Sherlock whispered.

John ran forwards and fired his gun. Anderson and Dimmock tried to help as best they could. They fought hand to hand combat and did okay. John seemed to be in top form and killing left and right. John finished with the last one and saw that Sherlock was still fighting Paul. John ran over to help but it was at that exact moment that Paul decided to fire his gun. John doubled over in pain, it was a minor flesh wound to the arm, he would be fine. But it still hurt like hell. Sherlock panicked, he dealt a blow to knock Paul out and rushed over to John.

"Hey, hey you okay?" Sherlock's voice was strained.

John looked up at him and smiled. " Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

John smiled weakly, then he felt something wet on his face. There was also something warm gripping his hand. John looked down, he was surprised to see that Sherlock was holding on to his hand and crying. John felt a tingling warm sensation climb up his spine. It felt good. It really did. Anderson and Dimmock walked over and- Bang! A shot went off. Everyone looked around confused, that's when Sherlock notice the gun in Paul's hand still. Sherlock whipped around to see Dimmock falling over with a large red stain growing on his shirt. Anderson reached out and caught him, he gently lowered him to the ground. Sherlock ran over to Paul and kicked him in the head, hard, multiple times. Sherlock walked over to Dimmock and applied pressure to the wound just as he saw John do so many times before.

"Anderson I need you to apply pressure here. I have ask John to see what else I-" Sherlock hesitated "We, we need to do."

Anderson looked at Sherlock funny but then took the cloth and carefully applied pressure. Sherlock got up and walked back over to John.

"Help us?" Sherlock asked simply.

John groaned and hauled himself up to his feet. Sherlock steadied him.

"You know you don't have to move?" Sherlock whispered to him.

"Yeah but I will do better if I see the wound myself." John smiled.

Sherlock gently lowered John down next to Dimmock, he ran a simple analysis. He was fine but he would have to get that bullet removed.

"He'll be fine." John said finally.

Sherlock pulled out his beloved cellphone and called the ambulance. After that he snapped it shut and walked wordlessly back into the building. A few moments later, he came back out with something in his hands.

* * *

"What happened?" Lestrade demanded.

Sherlock sighed and handed him a tape. Then he sauntered off to find John. Lestrade smiled, ever since John came into Sherlock's life, he was some much more human. Maybe after this Sherlock and Anderson could work together. No, that would never happen. But he would it's possible that Sherlock could work with Dimmock. That would be really good. Sherlock could have another DI to go to. Lestrade looked back down at the tape. He would watch this when he got back to Scotland Yard. Everyone would survive this thank goodness. But something about this tape was bothering him. Why did Sherlock give him just the tape? He needed to see this now. So he walked over and grabbed a police car. Rushing back to Scotland Yard, he played the tape on his computer.

_Paul was on the screen with Dimmock and Anderson behind him._

_"Ello there mates! You see I have seemed to finished my project! My subject are now down to his final phase, after this Anderson will be killed so, I will allow him to talk for 5 minutes. So say goodbye!" Paul turned to Dimmock and Anderson._

_Anderson spoke up. "I have to say, Freak, you weren't so bad... yeah no you really were. DI Lestrade, I will miss working for you sir! John Watson, take care for freak. If you get here and Dimmock it still alive, take care of him. He has a great life ahead of him. He's not gay or a cheater. Heck he hasn't even married. He 's a good person and take care of him!" Anderson turned and looked down at the ground._

_Dimmock spoke up. "Don't you dare give up! Sherlock will get here any minute and we have to be ready to fight! Even if it means risking your life! You've got to be brave! Sherlock an arrogant sod but he will help us. Even if he doesn't we should never give up!"_

_Anderson smiled._

_"Awww how touching, but I'm afraid they're too late!" Paul snapped._

_Dimmock let out a whimper, it sounded like a kicked puppy. Anderson took a deep breath again. The room was tense. That's when the door was thrown down and Sherlock and everyone came bursting through._

_"Give up! Guns down!" Sherlock shouted._

The camera was turned off. Lestrade stared, Dimmock was such a strong, young, little thing. He was so brave and most importantly

_**He Believes in Sherlock Holmes**_

_****_**I know bad ending blah blah blah**


End file.
